Airborne
Summary Light, Aerodynamic rig equipped with vertical jets for increased jump mobility. This armor has improved speed but is not as fast the Infiltrator. This armor has traded armor for extreme maneuverability. *Requires level 3 and 225 credits. Stat description is: ++JMP, +SPD, -DEF *Prototype Airborne armors can have jump abilities as high as level 13. Alongside the Infiltrator, this is also one of the best armors in the game in that when the jump stat is upgraded sufficiently, the person using the armor is near impossible to hit. Explosive weapons are recommended with this armor due to the fact that you can jump and drop explosives everywhere on the ground. The armor's weak defense leads the player a quick death if he does not utilize the jump correctly. A player must be able to maintain the center of the battlefield so that he can jump over his opponent and catch them by surprise. Because of the small jump button, most players never learn to jump. As with using the Vaporizer, this armor takes a tremendous amount of practice and skill to use. Although not recommended for weaker players, this is the best starter armor as it is available first and can be fully upgraded before any of the other armors. Some players choose this armor and use it in combination with the Rocket Launcher, Titan, Hellfire, or Stinger to fly above enemies to dodge shots while dropping rockets and grenades on enemies. This armor is not recommended for lower level players because even though it has a low price, it takes quite an amount of skill to use effectively. Infiltrators are recommended for lower level players due to the amount of ease required to opperate it. The increased Jump stat of this armor allows you to reach high places that are impossible for other armors to reach without a Grav-Hook. In the map Onrail, one with fully upgraded jump stat is able to jump to the bridge in the middle of the map. A fully upgraded jump, & the jumper mod turns this stat up to 120. The drawback of airborne's aerodynamism is that it makes hard to control when running fast. In particular, when the player runs off a sloping surface at high speed, his feet take off the ground. It is pretty annoying if the player wants to turn left or right because the player is losing control of his direction. For instance, in the bedlam map, when an airborne player tries to evade an enemy with the berserker shield, if he does not decelerate at the exit of the berserker corridor, he can lose control of his armor and go straight into the rotating wall. Another problem is that rocket and hellfire blasts make airborne armor fly in the air much more than any other armor so that it can be very tricky to aim accurately. F This armour has the disadvantage in Tank, due to the low ceiling, although it can be handy to jump over players with the Berserker Shield(It really doesn't matter since the map was taken out of the Deathmatch Rotation). Even a fully upgraded jump is useless in Courtyard, because the sniping perches are too high up. Best gun with Airborne armor? Rocket Launcher Titan Hellfire Stinger Menacer Stats Base Stats: *Shielding: *Targeting: +1 *Speed: +14 *Jump: +30 *Aquatics: +4 *PowerUp: +2 Max Stats *Sheilding: +27 *Targeting: +14 *Speed: +35 *Jump: +89 (enough to jump up to the overpass in Onrail) *Aquatics: +43 *PowerUp: +16 Credits Required For First Upgrade: *Shielding: 50, 100, 130, 195, 280, 345, 390, 415, 500 *Targeting: 32, 60, 85, 115, 160, 190, 220, 235, 350 *Speed: 32, 60, 85, 115, 160, 190, 220, 235, 350 *Jump: 32, 60, 85, 115, 160, 190, 220, 235, 350 *Aquatics: 32, 60, 85, 115, 160, 190, 220, 235, 350 *PowerUp: 50, 100, 130, 195, 280, 345, 390, 415, 500 *Total Cost: 10,718 Category:Armor